


【民诺】prisoner of love

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【民诺】prisoner of love

我坐在客厅里，等着李帝努下班回家。  
已经八点半了。他晚的时间不是一点半点。  
我没开灯，天黑下来之后屋子里也跟着一片黑暗，我勉强能辨认得出我决定买来的那个书架的轮廓，上面堆着我和他买来就没再看过的书和也许曾经在机器里滚过一遍的碟片——每次看不到电影结束我们就已经在做爱或者在沙发上睡着了，还有他昨天放在我面前的那几张照片。  
他把这些给我看的时候没有说话，他手上还拿着刚刚撕开口的白色信封，上面或许写了一个恶心的署名，比如“罗渽民的爱人”之类的。而我正在给手里的苹果削皮，切下一小块送到他嘴边，发现他第一次没有张嘴。  
我把那一小块苹果咬在自己嘴里，接过那些照片翻了翻。那个人或许是想我要和李帝努分手再全心全意地把他捧在手心，我心想着，做梦。  
但我突然意识到李帝努已经沉默了很久。苹果还在我嘴里，它的汁水让我牙根发酸，我的口腔把它变得温热恶心。我抬头去看他，他垂着眼，遮着自己的情绪避开我。  
这不是我第一次背叛他，他了解我，我更了解他。我只是贪玩而已。我在心里给自己辩解道。为什么这一次他不肯原谅我呢。  
他明明绝对离不开我的。  
我把苹果咽下去，喉咙被硌得发疼。  
把照片放在桌上后他就转身出了门，我坐在沙发上等到厨房飘来令人作呕的烧焦味道才起身去关上门，处理烧焦的废物的时候我开始想着李帝努没有吃午饭，下午要是犯了胃病怎么办？  
我掏出手机毫不犹豫地按了通话，头两通一直响到了断线，从第三次开始他每一通都挂断，我打了十三次，机械女声提醒我对方关了机。  
没有关系。我丢开那些垃圾，带上钥匙和钱包立刻出门去我们都喜欢的那家餐厅，打包了一份午饭后骑上车往李帝努的公司去。  
前台早就认识我了，笑容明媚地告诉我李先生中午突然回来公司，现在在办公室里一个人呆着。我笑着谢过她，提着那份饭往里走，直到撞上倒水回来的李帝努错愕的脸。  
“你没吃午饭，”我对待李帝努一向是很温柔的，“我给你送来了，记得吃。”  
仿佛刚刚被揭发出轨的人根本不是我一样。  
李帝努只是愣了一下。我不禁觉得，也许和我在一起久了，他也被我沾染得更加恶劣和虚伪。他接过饭，弯着眼睛对我笑，说谢谢，辛苦你了。  
看他坐下打开饭盒，我很有自觉地立刻离开了，告诉前台我还急着回去上班。

而事实上我只是回到我们的那个家里，坐在沙发上一整个下午。  
我把手机关了机，我想里面肯定要被部门的电话和短信挤到爆炸。但只要一想到李帝努不会原谅我，他会离开我。  
我就止不住地浑身发冷。  
我捏着那些照片，它们在我的手里皱成一团。这些照片，这些照片上的人，全都是毁了我和他的罪魁祸首。  
但我现在还不能解决他们。我又把照片展开压平，放回书架上。帝努只会更生气的，如果我把错都怪在别人身上的话。  
我最该痛恨的还是我自己。  
门突然被打开，我浑身僵硬地等待着钥匙打开门锁的过程结束，看到门口的人影时几乎要停止呼吸。  
手上被什么东西砸了一下。我抬起手，发现自己脸上都是眼泪。  
李帝努开了灯，始终没有把视线向我转过来哪怕一秒。我看着他脱了鞋，从鞋架上把拖鞋拿下来穿上，提着买回来的便当走到厨房，打开微波炉把便当放进去。  
他买了两份便当。  
鬼使神差地，我往他的身边走过去。  
他打开了冰箱，拿出海带，往锅里加了水准备煮汤。我站在微波炉面前，透过模糊的玻璃看着便当在里面转动。  
屋子里没有他的声响，也没有我的声响。直到微波炉“叮”地一声响。  
李帝努拿上来汤又拿来碗筷，“吃吧。”  
他最终还是愿意解开缠绕着我的锁链。  
我拿出来便当，是我和他喜欢的那两种，但我刻意把它们换了个个，我把应该是买给我的那份递给了他。他打开便当看了一眼，拿起勺子开始吃。  
我也把那些干瘪的蔬菜塞进嘴里，嚼烂咽下。

吃完了饭，他像往常一样会去洗澡。我在屋子里走一下坐一下，一直转头去看卫生间的门，最后索性走到了门边，站着等李帝努开门出来。即使我并不知道为什么我要站在这里。  
李帝努开了门自然看见了我，他扯了把毛巾擦掉脸上被头发沾染上的水珠，在走过我身边时叹息了一声。  
“你什么时候才能知道，不管你做了什么，我绝对不会离开你？”他背对着我穿上衣服，转过身的时候像是在看着我，“你要什么时候才能明白，渽民？”  
我注视着他的所有动作，注视着他走出房间去洗衣服。我倚着墙，决定自己应当去洗个澡。  
洗过澡再出来，李帝努正拿着吹风机要吹头发。我理所当然地走过去把吹风机攥到手里，伸手抚摸着他湿漉漉的头发，打开中档慢慢地吹干它们，偶尔垂下手，摸着他的耳朵，指腹捏着他的耳垂摩挲。  
李帝努闭着眼，只当是睡着了一样任我摆布。  
刚洗过的头发潮湿柔软，像他一样。  
他本来还想说，差不多干了不用吹了的，对吧？  
我把吹风机丢到一边，捧着他的脸堵上他的嘴。他是不太情愿，我能感觉到他抓着我的肩的力度已经有所控制。  
但是不可以，李帝努是永远都不能拒绝我的。我抱着他让他转过身，咬在他肩上的时候头发上的水滴滴落在他脖颈上。  
他被我压着跪在地上，我伸手把他的裤子扯下来，拉开一边的抽屉胡乱地翻找润滑的东西，最后一股脑全都挤在手上。  
他不会逃，也不会推开我。膝盖跪在地上很疼，他也不喜欢这个姿势，更讨厌被我胁迫做这种事。  
但他爱我。  
我进入他的身体，伸手去握着他的手，成对的戒指在指间互相刮蹭。  
我确信他不会离开我。  
—END—


End file.
